Future G & T Chronicles!
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU: Goten is born shortly after Goku succumbs to the heart virus. Alongside Gohan and Trunks, Goten grows up in a world dominated by the Androids until Bulma creates a time machine that allows them to travel back into the past to save Goku.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Super/Kai/TFS/GT/Full Potential  
**

* * *

 **Summary: AU: Goten is born shortly after Goku succumbs to the heart virus. Alongside Gohan and Trunks, Goten grows up in a world dominated by the Androids until Bulma creates a time machine that allows them to travel back into the past to save Goku.**

 **Goten's appearance is based on the Dragon Ball Fanon, known as Dragon Ball Full Potential by MajinGogito.  
**

* * *

 **Return to the Past Saga – Chapter 1 – Boys from the Future!**

* * *

 **Age 764, August...**

* * *

The minute that the powerful, sinister energy of Freeza's hit their senses, the strongest beings on Earth immediately flew to the spot where his predicted landing destination was. It was a natural response, for all the warriors to gather to join forces against this overwhelming threat.

After their journey to Namek together, Gohan, equipping his Saiyan battle armour, and Krillin, back in his red dōgi, naturally sought each other out, both drawing comfort, and strength from the others presence. They both understood just what was in store for them. They never thought that they would have to deal with this nightmare again. The same couldn't be said for some of the others, namely Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha.

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, was the first to reach the location, and trailing in him from behind was the earthling warrior and baseball player, Yamcha. The scarred face earthling wore a simple long sleeved white shirt and dark blue pants, not the best fighting clothes.

The prince wasn't dressed much better, forced to wear a disgusting pink polo shirt, which was labelled 'Badman' on the back and yellow pants. He looked like a damn flower, and what was worse, is that Freeza would see him in this. The demon had already humiliated him enough for a thousand lifetimes. Forcing the prince to work for him, destroying his race and planet, and eventually torturing and killing him back on Namek. The moment he leaped into battle, Vegeta swore to rid himself of this blasted shirt.

"Freeza's ship will be landing here any moment." Vegeta declared angrily, furious at Kakarot for sparing Freeza's life. He would have thought becoming a Super Saiyan would have rid Kakarot of his soft foolish emotions, but clearly he was wrong.

"How do you know that?!" Yamcha demanded.

"Did you question me you halfwit?!" Vegeta snapped furiously. Why was this human here? At best, he was only as strong as one of the members of the Ginyu Force. "I've actually fought him! Can you say the same?!"

"Surprise!" A loud voice called out from above them. Yamcha was shocked to see his girlfriend, Bulma, flying a small plane, heading straight towards them. Vegeta didn't care in the slightest, more focused on the other power level that had turned up. With a glance to his right, he could see the Namekian, in his usual purple dōgi and white turban and cape, standing at the edge of the cliff, no doubt scouring for Freeza's ship.

Once the plane landed, and Bulma stepped off the plane, Yamcha, ignoring his feline friend heading towards him, shouted, "What are you two doing here?! Are you both crazy?!"

Bulma easily answered the question, "We want to see Freeza in action. Hell I even went all the way to Namek and didn't even get a glimpse of him." The beauty complained.

"Seriously, do you know how seriously dangerous he is, Bulma?" Yamcha retorted.

Bulma rolled her eyes, particularly at his poor vocabulary, "Well duh, of course I do. If Freeza put his mind to it, he could pop the planet like a water balloon, right? Might as well have a front row seat. I want to see if he lives up to the hype."

Vegeta had his back to her, and he couldn't help glance back at her. She was certainly the oddest female he had ever come across, period. From the way she seem to causally boss him around, as if he was some common fellow and not the Prince of Saiyans, to her wacky blue afro hairdo.

' _She's vulgar and quite possibly colour blind, but the woman does have guts.'_ Vegeta had to concede that. Though she would have been better off elsewhere. Better to die in the Earth's explosion than being killed slowly by Freeza himself.

The Saiyan resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he felt two other energy signatures reach them, but didn't voice his disapproval. It was good to have some meat shields after all.

"It's Tien and Chiaotzu!" Yamcha yelled, thankful at the sight of his two friends. Being stuck here with just Bulma and Vegeta was awkward to say the least. He was always on the alert of Vegeta just turning around and blasting them into smithereens. At least he had back up now.

The bald three-eyed warrior immediately discarded his robe, leaving him in a white vest and green loose pants. Chiaotzu, a white-skinned, red-cheeked little human landed next to him, but quickly gasped in fright at the sight of Vegeta, clearly remembering the last time he had seen him.

"So Vegeta, you've decided to show your face on Earth again." Tien said coldly, glaring at the prince.

"Is that all you have to say?" Vegeta mocked him, not worried in the slightest.

"Hardly, but I've always thoughts that actions speaks louder than words." Tien snapped, before turning to his friend, with disgust palpable in his voice, "How can you stomach him, Yamcha?"

"Bring it on, loser!" Vegeta grinned viciously.

"Fine!" Tien spat, ready to fight.

"Whoa! Hey cool it!" Yamcha quickly stepped in between them, raising his hands in a surrender manner in front of Tien. "This isn't the time Tien, come on."

Tien's glare feel away, as he remembered the situation they were in. He approached Yamcha, until they stood next to each other, "I feel it whatever it is… You think it's Freeza?" He inquired, having never felt Freeza's energy until today.

Yamcha nodded, "Yeah, that's how it's looking, unfortunately."

"Enough talk!" The Saiyan Prince snapped, aggravated, why was he surrounded by such loudmouth weaklings? "And mask your power levels or do you fools want to die again?! Freeza's minions will pick you up with their scouters!" With a smirk, he looked in the direction where another fighter stood. "At least the Namekian is keeping a low profile." At least he had one warrior here who knew how lethal Freeza was.

"Piccolo!" Yamcha gasped, "He's so close and I didn't sense a thing. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering." Piccolo gruffly retorted, aggravated by their presence. Thankfully he could sense his pupil, Gohan, and Krillin approaching. At least those two, along with Vegeta, knew what they were in for. Tien was a strong and dedicated warrior, he could be useful, but the others were just going to get in the way.

Up in the air, closing in on the location with incredible speed was Krillin and Gohan.

"Gohan!" Krillin called out, being the first one to see the group, "Take a look down there!"

"Even Piccolo showed up!" Gohan beamed in relief. With his mentor here, the young half-Saiyan felt more confident.

"Guess were not the only ones that felt it." Krillin mused, but despite all of them rallying to fight this evil, Krillin knew they had no chance. Not unless Goku suddenly reappeared, or Vegeta managed to transform into a Super Saiyan. Though, in the case, they would probably be dead by either Freeza or Vegeta's hand.

"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted them, as he and Gohan touched down.

"Yoo-hoo! Krillin! Gohan! Over here!" Bulma shouted cheerfully, waving her hand high above her head.

"Is Goku back?!" Yamcha asked desperately, but Gohan regretfully shook his head. "Oh no! If he's still gone when Freeza gets here..?" Yamcha trailed off, succumbing to his despair.

Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw the ship come into view, "He's here!"

All eyes, filled with terror, and hopeless, looked up into the sky to see a large, and familiar circular space ship that looked like a distorted fruit descend from the sky and land a few dozen kilometres from them.

"They're landing." Krillin said needlessly, his teeth almost chattering in fear.

"Yep, no doubt about it, that's Freeza." Gohan murmured, fearfully. "He's still alive."

"Not only that, there is someone else with him…" Krillin said worriedly, as if things could get any worse. "Someone even more powerful." Currently the other power he sensed was higher than Freeza's but it was clear that Freeza was suppressing his power, and so he didn't know if this second power was actually the stronger being.

"Listen up!" Vegeta shouted, gaining everyone's attention. The Saiyan Prince knew Freeza and his army better than the rest of them. "Nobody is allowed to fly! We're going in on foot so we can keep our power levels hidden!"

"Ready, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, placing a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan gave him a determined nod, "Yeah."

"Piccolo! Wait! Let me get this straight!" Yamcha cried, terrified. "Freeza is the most powerful opponent we've ever faced, right?"

"Uh huh, but it gets even worse than that." Gohan was the one that answered him, "He can get even stronger than he is now. This is only the tip of the iceberg."

All those that weren't on Namek, looked absolutely horrified, and despite not being able to sense power levels, Bulma could understand the looks. They had been freaking out for a while now, just to learn that the energy that they were sensing was only Freeza's supressed power, suffice to say, Bulma understood why they looked so scared.

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg!" Yamcha gasped hysterically, "What's the point of sneaking up on him then?! We're nothing but bugs to him! Seriously tell me I'm wrong! And now he's brought a friend! How on Earth are we supposed to beat this guy?!" he cried incredulously.

"Quit your whining!" Piccolo shouted, furious at the human's snivelling. "If you'd prefer to run and hide then suit yourself! But we already know what's in store for us!"

Vegeta smirked, looking back at them all. "Finally catching on, are you? Your backwater planet is doomed."

The entire group fell into silence… and all of them were dreading their fate. They all had no chance against Freeza.

* * *

A desert wasteland stood before them. Filled with rock, mountains, sand and dust. There were no signs of life except for lizards, snakes, insects that could tolerate the heat and lack of water. No plant life could be found except for dead shrubs, it was certainly an empty and lonely place in the world.

Two figures stood on top of one of the large mountains, overlooking the wasteland.

"He'll be here any moment." The older of the two intoned, seriously. The purple-haired teen couldn't deny that he was nervous. They'd been preparing for this for weeks, and he knew all about the incoming threat from his former master. Touching the sword on his back briefly, the teen remembered exactly how he had to fight this monster.

His best friend standing next to him wasn't quite taking this as seriously as he was. In fact, he was quite relaxed, casually resting his hands in his dōgi pants pockets.

"The others are here already." The black-haired teen grinned, and pointed to a mountain where a group of people had gathered, supressing their power levels. His relaxed posture changed to a softer, more sombre one when looked closer. Gohan, as a child, easily stood out. It was certainly an odd experience seeing him so young.

Taking his eyes off Gohan, the black-haired teen scoped out the rest of the group. He recognised Yamcha, the clown or mime looking being, Chiaotzu, and the three-eyed warrior Tien from pictures. The large green alien was clearly Piccolo and the small bald man in the red dōgi must be Krillin. Gohan often talked about the latter two quite often.

That must mean that the man with spiky black hair… and a pink shirt is… Vegeta… His friend's father.

Goten couldn't hold his laughter and almost fell to his knees in stitches at the sight, causing Trunks to glance at him incredulously.

"Will you keep it down?!" Trunks hissed furiously, jabbing his younger friend in the ribs. "We're only here to meet your father, Goku. We can't let the others know we're here!"

"Sorry, sorry." Goten's laughter slowly died down, but another glance at the Saiyan Prince had him back in stitches. Those this time he still had the presence of mind to cover his mouth with his hands, making his laughter less audible.

Trunks was about to scold his younger friend again, when he suddenly felt it hit the atmosphere. Two large power levels. Freeza and his father, King Cold. Sensing the two dark, menacing powers was enough to cease Goten's laughter, as the black-haired teen now looked quite serious.

"They really are strong, aren't they, Trunks?" Goten noted with a smirk.

"But not strong enough." The purple-haired teen couldn't help but smirk back.

"So… which one do you want?" Goten inquired curiously, while doing some arm stretches as he observed the large oval-shaped spaceship break into view.

"None!" Trunks sharply reminded him, "We let Goku take care of them like he's supposed to! We can't interfere too much… who knows what could happen to the timeline."

"Do you sense him?" Goten snapped, "He's nowhere in the damn solar system! Freeza could wipe out Earth instantly if he wanted to. For all we know… the two of us coming back has already changed things!"

Trunks sighed, aggravated. His mother had told him under no circumstances for him to interfere but he couldn't deny that Goten was right. For all they knew, things had already changed.

Goten grinned, seeing the resigned look on his brother in all but blood's face. "So… I'll ask again… which one do you want?"

"Guess we'll decide when we confront them." Trunks said, and the moment the ship landed safely onto the earth, the purple-haired teen was ready. "Let's go."

"Hey!" Goten shouted as Trunks vanished into thin air, "Wait up!" He yelled, taking off after him.

* * *

 **Outside of Freeza's Spaceship…**

* * *

A three pronged foot coolly crushed a small rock them moment it came into contact. The icy tyrant known as Freeza regarded his surroundings disdainfully. All he could see were dust, dead shrubs and mountains, such a pitiful area. It was as boring as that miserable planet that he fought the Super Saiyan on.

However considering the view of the planet that he had not too long ago, Freeza knew that there were more beautiful places to be seen. If he liked what he saw, perhaps he would keep this planet for his own personal collection… it would be a more fitting revenge against that filthy ape.

Fury ignited from within his soul at the thought of the Super Saiyan he battled on Namek. It was because of that filthy ape that he was now in this cosmic suit. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face had been replaced with scarring and metal accoutrements covering what little was left of his organic self.

Yes, it made him stronger than before. He could now wield his full power without any strain on his body, since he didn't have to bulk up his body, but it also made him unable to ever reach his full potential. It's why he needed to snuff the Super Saiyan out now before his power exceeded his. How he regretted never training. His natural born power had been enough to deal with anything, even his father and brother couldn't compete with his power. The only exception was Beerus, the Destroyer. However, Freeza knew of a way to handle Beerus, since he knew how to bond with the destructive God. Plus he had several dozen planets that produced incredibly delicious food prepared in case he ever insulted the Destroyer God.

Had he trained for a week, sometime in his life, then he would have snuffed out that Super Saiyan without any effort. Still, there was no use crying about it. Once he was done here, he would make sure to force scientists from all over the universe to find a way to regenerate him back to his normal biological form, no matter how many years it takes. With the upgrade in power from the replaced enhancements, he was strong enough to wipe out the Super Saiyan. His father had tagged along to make sure of his victory. He needed a contingency plan, after all, as he wasn't going to allow himself to lose to Goku again.

"So this is the planet that the Saiyan calls home." Freeza said softly, closing his eyes. "How very quaint. I've destroyed worse."

"We didn't come here to toy with the earthlings, my son." King Cold, Freeza's father – who dwarfed his son in size, standing at well over three metres in height – reminded the younger tyrant. "We're here for the Super Saiyan that hurt you. Yes, we shall crush the life out of him! Anyone in the universe who threatens our supremacy must be utterly conquered!"

"Between the two of us father, I'm sure we'll pulverise him." Freeza said slyly, closing his eyes. "But I'm stronger than I was before, I could probably defeat him by myself."

"I'm afraid the opponent you're so eager to face is still several hours away, Freeza. Shall we wait for him?" King Cold inquired, folding his enormously muscular arms across his chest, looking regal.

The father of Freeza looked similar to Freeza's second form, except for darker skin and he wore a royal battle armour with a cape made from such rich material that it was probably worth more than most planets. The outside was coloured black, while the inside was red.

Freeza was about to answer but when he opened his eyes he was suddenly back on the dying breaths of Planet Namek, surrounded by heat, fire and lava, while staring into the greenish-blue eyes of the Super Saiyan. Freeza gasped in fright, backing away a few steps before the hallucination disappeared. Clenching his fists tightly, enough to draw blood, purple/pink lightning like energy began crackling from Freeza's torso.

"Seems something's got your blood boiling, yes son?" King Cold drawled, "Uh-uh, we mustn't let our tempers get the best of us."

"I know that father." Freeza hissed with a malicious smirk, "I'm just eager to get my vengeance on that Super Saiyan monkey! I will make him suffer for what he did to me! I will make this whole planet suffer!"

King Cold smirked, "Yes, do be quick about. I'd rather not stay too long on this pathetic little mud ball, not that I just don't love it here. I still don't see why we can't just destroy the planet right now! Force the Super Saiyan to fight on our terms!"

"You can be absolutely naughty, father. It's impressive." Freeza complimented him with a smirk, "And here I've always wondered where I picked up my knack for it."

"I take great pride in the fact I was able to teach you all the necessary skills of life." King Cold said, "Use them well."

"Indeed I will." Freeza promised, stepping forward. "For it also happens that I have learned from you the fine art of revenge. I wonder how many earthlings we can kill in a few hours… I guess we'll find out soon. Plus when the Super Saiyan gets here, I want him to see the corpses of all of his friends and family!" Freeza laughed hysterically, "Hurry Goku, hurry! I've crawled back from death itself to wreak my vengeance upon you!"

* * *

Getting over their dread and despair, all of the warriors gathered on Earth were moving forward, heading straight to their doom. Currently they had to climb a large mountain that was in their path, and since they were keeping their power levels suppressed, they couldn't fly over it.

The human wanting to flee the most, but not doing so, was currently trailing everybody on the mountain. Even Bulma, with no training, was ahead, all thanks to Gohan helping her. "Why bother wishing me back to life if I'm just going to die again." Yamcha murmured, resisting the urge to flee. Life had been going so well, he definitely began to appreciate life more since coming back from the dead, and now here he was, literally climbing to his death.

* * *

Once the icy tyrant calmed down, regaining his composure, he turned to his foot soldiers, "Move out men!" He ordered firmly, "Once you find the earthlings, well, you know what to do!"

"Sir!" They all saluted, but just when they were about to move out, in a flash, they were all wiped out, much to the surprise of King Cold and Freeza.

The two tyrants looked back at all of their men lying dead on the ground, some had been slashed with a weapon, while others had been pierced by thin energy blasts. The sound of feet landing onto the hard ground caught their attention and they turned forwards to see two teen boys standing side-by-side only a few dozen yards from them.

"Okay," Freeza admitted slowly, "You have our attention. What brings you two here?"

"To kill you, what else?" The purple-haired teen retorted.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" King Cold asked dryly.

"I said, we're here to kill you." Trunks repeated bluntly.

* * *

Bulma was confused, along with Puar, the flying, shapeshifting cat. Everyone had suddenly stopped, not moving a muscle. "Hey guys… What am I missing here?"

"There are two power levels that have just appeared from nowhere." Krillin admitted with a confused frown.

"Yeah, and some of that energy that had been there is gone now." Tien was slightly disappointed. He knew that the soldiers had been taken out, and he regretted the missed opportunity to test out his training against them. It would have been nice, to see how strong he had become compared to the elite soldiers in Freeza's army before they inevitably perished at the hands of Freeza.

"Like there was a battle and someone lost." Yamcha told her, trying to make sense on what was going on.

"Battle? But everyone is right here." Bulma stated the obvious.

"Something big is going on behind that mountain" Yamcha declared.

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan otherwise remained silent, each reaching out with their senses at the two new power levels that had suddenly appeared. They had never felt such signatures before, but at the same time, they felt familiar. They just couldn't place it.

* * *

Freeza observed the arrogant teen for a moment. He was slightly shorter than the Super Saiyan he battled on Namek, but more lean, and he has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair. The boy wore an indigo jacket, a black tank-top, grey pants, golden boots and a sword strapped to his back. Nothing like a Saiyan, which meant this brat was an earthling.

Freeza's eyes widened though when he took in the appearance of the other boy standing to the left of the purple-haired teen. He was taller, but the hairstyle sent a shiver down Freeza's spine. It was very similar to Goku's, spiky black hair that shot out in all directions, with a white headband around his spiky hair. He wore a black dōgi with a red undershirt, along with red wristbands, dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow beige laces. He also had a red pole strapped to his back. His clothes, hair, and facial features were very similar to the Super Saiyan's, it was like he was looking at Goku's child all grown up.

But that was impossible.

"What's wrong?" The black-haired youth grinned, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

There was no way that brat could be this old, it had only been a year and a half since he last saw him. Plus he knew for a fact that Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz didn't have any children. The boy was too old to be Vegeta, Raditz or Goku's offspring, and Nappa had no children. The only conclusion was that this earthling was simply using a scare tactic. With that conclusion, Freeza regained his confident attitude.

"They're serious, father." Freeza let out a sinister grin, "One of them has even dressed up as the Super Saiyan as a scare tactic, how amusing. Or maybe he's just a fanboy? Oh, I'm terrified father, are you?"

King Cold's sarcastic chuckle was an appropriate answer.

"Still, you flatter me. For you to dress up means you know who I am." Freeza smirked.

"Truth is, we've known about you for years." Trunks informed him.

"Seems like my reputation proceeds me, even on this dull rock." Freeza boasted, "Well, not completely. Seems someone failed to inform you that I'm the most powerful being this universe has ever seen."

"Seems someone failed to tell you that you're going to die here." Trunks swiftly rebutted, while Goten casually watched the banter, enjoying it.

Freeza grinded his teeth angrily, resisting the urge to just blast this punk to smithereens.

King Cold, on the other hand, just chuckled, looking smug. "I'm quaking in my boots. Did you hear that, my son? These fools mean to take us down."

"Hmph, they're in way over their heads." Freeza smirked cockily. "How's this for a final thought? The warriors that overestimate their own abilities have already sealed their own fates."

"You mean like you?" Trunks smirked, enjoying the angered look that appeared on Freeza's face.

"What's with those metal parts, anyway?" Trunks inquired, smirking heavily. "That a new style or something?"

"How dare you?!" Freeza growled furiously, his fists tightly clenched, but the tyrant took a deep breath, not allowing his anger get the better of him like it did on Namek. Instead, he let out a steady, confident smirk, but his eyes shone with maliciousness. "These 'parts' have allowed me to wield a power greater than I did previously! The Super Saiyan's mercy will be your downfall!"

"Using technology to enhance your powers… how original." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You know…" Freeza said slowly, "The only reason why you two are still breathing is because I need something to amuse me until the Super Saiyan primate gets here!"

"Leave the planet, Freeza, this is the only chance we'll give you." Goten warned him, cutting into the banter. "I suggest you take it, otherwise we'll be forced to kill you both."

"One thing is certain. If nothing else, I'd say this little creature is quite the comedian." King Cold sneered, as Freeza let out sinister chuckle.

"Agreed, father. It seems this little fanboy knows his material." Freeza scorned, "That's something I could see the Super Saiyan saying!"

"The Super Saiyan, you say?" Trunks murmured, "What were you saying earlier about wiping out the earthlings… you wanted it done before the Super Saiyan arrived?"

"That is what I said, wipe out humanity." Freeza stated, with a deadly leer. "Although I'm finding myself short of minions thanks to you both. I guess I'll have to roll up my proverbial sleeves and dish out the carnage personally."

"Sorry, but you don't have the time." Goten informed him.

"Really? Wiping out the inhabitants of this planet should only require someone like me an hour or two." Freeza retorted indifferently.

"Wrong again." Trunks said sharply, angering the tyrant. "In fact Freeza, we're cancelling your date with Goku."

"What's a Goku?" King Cold asked indifferently, quickly becoming bored of the banter.

His son sighed impatiently, "Father, I know you're bored, but please try to keep up."

"Hmm…" King Cold raised an eyebrow, but otherwise chose to remain silent.

"So you know that worthless Saiyan is coming home soon." Freeza deduced.

"Within a few hours, I suspect." Trunks replied, "And I can promise you, the four of us won't be meeting him today."

"As it so happens, I was just about to suggest that very thing myself." Freeza informed him, surprised. "It's so nice that you and I can finally agree on something, don't you think?"

Trunks smirked, "For once you're right."

"Well, then I guess all that's left is for me to decide just how I'm going to annihilate you." Freeza shrugged.

"I've already decided. I'm going to cut you down the middle. You're already dead." Trunks declared firmly. It was a promise he intended to keep.

"I'm already dead?" Freeza chuckled lightly, "I assure you, I'm very much alive."

"You're going to cut him?!" Goten shouted at his friend, annoyed. "Why do you get to fight Freeza?"

"Because you'll drag the fight out!" Trunks snapped back. Just as Goten was about to open his mouth for another retort, Trunks cut him off, "Enough kidding around!"

Goten pouted, folding his arms across his chest and looked away, upset that he wouldn't get to fight the strongest one.

Trunks focused his attention back onto Freeza and King Cold, "It's time you understood who we really are! So I'll tell you what. We're going to let the two of you in on a little secret."

"Hey, Freeza…" Goten smirked bringing his attention back to the enemies before him, slowly raising his energy. "Wanna see something cool?" He may not get the pleasure of fighting Freeza himself, but he would enjoy seeing the look on Freeza's face when he witnessed their true power.

"I suppose… this endless banter is starting to wear thin." Freeza sighed, "Time for you earthlings to stop talking and start showing me your power. Try not to disappoint me, I'd like to get in a decent warm up until the Super Saiyan arrives."

"Okay, we're happy to show you our power, I hope you won't be too disappointed with your own improvements. I promise you, you'll get a tougher fight than the one you had with Goku." Goten grinned cockily.

Trunks smirked, "You're about to find out what it's like to fight a pair of real Super Saiyans!"

"What!?" Freeza shouted shocked, even King Cold's eyes widened a little.

"We're both stronger than Goku." Goten stated simply.

Freeza reacted in a way that they didn't anticipate. He laughed. Laughed off their statement. "You almost had me there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

King Cold even let out a few chuckles.

"I admire that you both are able to bluff this far! HAHA!" Freeza mocked them.

Goten grinned, as he summoned the power from within. He could feel Trunks's rising quickly, and the earth beneath began to shake. Suffice to say, Freeza and King Cold immediately stopped laughing. Terror quickly replacing their amusement. Goten's eyes closed for a moment, as he remembered the trigger to his transformation. His mother and grandfather flashed within his mind's eye, along with the feeling of fear, despair, and pain at the sight of their corpses.

Those feelings quickly turned into hate and rage, allowing for the incredible power he had within to rush through his veins, bubbling beneath the surface, but he held it in for the moment. He could see the look of fear on Freeza's face, while King Cold was looking startled. Instead of releasing at once, allowing himself to be engulfed in the golden energy, he let it out slowly, knowing the effect it would have on Freeza.

Trunks appeared to be doing the same.

"No! It can't be!" Freeza shouted in fearful denial.

"What are they?" King Cold wondered, startled but he was more composed than his son. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued with these transformations.

* * *

For a few minutes, after the quick spike in power before Freeza's soldiers all fell, it had been silent. Deathly quiet. In a way, it was more terrifying than Freeza unleashing his power. The eerie calm before the storm, and suddenly the storm erupted. The very earth beneath them began to shake furiously, as the power coming off the two strangers was absolutely mind boggling.

"Whatever it is… it's getting stronger!" Yamcha shouted, struggling to keep his feet.

Bulma had fallen on her backside, unable to stand. "This feels just like the battle on Namek a year ago!" _'You'd think that I'd be used to this to stay standing by now,'_ she thought bitterly.

"It's feels like dad. They both do…" Gohan said confused, unable to believe what he was sensing. There was no question, while it wasn't his dad's energy, they definitely were Super Saiyans. "Back on Namek, that's just as how dad's energy felt!"

' _A pair of Super Saiyans?'_ The prince thought incredulously. _'Impossible! Kakarot and I are the only two Saiyans left! Three if you count the brat!'_

* * *

Freeza began backing away, with wide unblinking eyes filled with terror. This couldn't be real. There was no way they could be Super Saiyans! However, his denials were immediately scrapped away when both warriors eyes suddenly turned a greenish-blue, and their hair stood on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance.

It was the eyes that Freeza remembered the most. Those eyes burning with righteous fury that kept Freeza up at night. Every time he closed his eyes, he could picture the Super Saiyan glaring fiercely at him, with crackling lightning from the exploding planet in the background, magnifying the effect.

The eyes were enough to convince Freeza. He didn't need to wait for their hair to turn gold, and for the glowing golden aura engulfing them to tell him they were Super Saiyans. Their eyes spoke the truth.

"So this is the infamous Super Saiyan transformation." King Cold mused curiously, taking in the sight of the golden glowing warriors.

Goten folded his arms across his chest, and slowly begun to ascended into the air. "Fine, Trunks, you can have this one, but I get to fight Goku." Freeza's eyes snapped over to the Super Saiyan in the black dōgi, his fear increasing. As a Super Saiyan, the boy was almost identical to Goku.

They had planned to test out Goku's powers when he arrived to see if he was as strong as Bulma had informed them. Fortunately for Goten, he would probably get the better fight with the past version of his father then he would with Freeza, which is why he didn't put up much of an argument. Plus King Cold wouldnt be much of a challenge.

Nodding, the older Super Saiyan turned his attention on Freeza. "You look worried, Freeza." Trunks mocked him, his body tense and ready for Freeza's inevitable attack. For once, he was going into a fight confident, after all the tales that he heard about from Gohan about Freeza, he knew exactly how to play this.

"I'm not scared of you!" Freeza roared, his fear succumbing to the sheer force of his hate, and he launched a bright yellow beam of energy out of his right hand straight at the Super Saiyan. The moment it made contact with the Super Saiyan, a huge explosion erupted, creating a large cloud of dust, completely hiding Trunks from sight.

* * *

"It's begun!" Vegeta declared as a large explosion created a huge fog of dust several kilometres before them. Fortunately, they were far enough away to not be swept up in it, along with the wind blowing at their backs helped.

The power of the warrior fighting Freeza completely trumped the demon's power. There was no way that Freeza could win. You'd think that'd be a relief, but for Vegeta, it just further angered him that there was even more beings stronger than him out there!

"Come on!" Krillin shouted, charging forwards and leaping into the air, intending to fly to the battlefield. However, he didn't get far. A hand harshly grasping his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

"Get down here!" Vegeta snarled, gripping the bald headed human's arm tighter. "What did I say?! You think you can fly past there scouters?! They'll shoot you out of the sky, go wherever you want but you better damn well walk!" The Saiyan prince threw Krillin harshly into the ground.

"Krillin, are you –" Gohan hurried over to his friend in concern, but Krillin interrupted him, unhurt.

"C'mon Gohan, you have to know some way to reach your dad, right?" The small, bald headed warrior asked hopefully, but Gohan looking away dashed what little hope Krillin had. "Okay then, I guess there is nothing we can do. Goku's gonna get back here and wonder why there is nothing but a bunch of rocks where the Earth used to be!" Krillin shouted, punching the ground, hard. He was forced to pull his hand out of the hole he made.

Everybody fell silent, all of them, even Vegeta, wanting Goku to appear, but it was a futile hope.

"Hey, even if Goku is running a little late, we still have Vegeta, right?" Bulma said optimistically.

"Shut up!" The Saiyan Prince snapped at her, "You haven't had one useful thing to say since you got here! Now you stay in the back and keep quiet woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now!"

"That's enough!" Yamcha growled, "Where do you get off talking to her like that?!"

"You tell him, Yamcha!" The beauty cheered.

"Sure!" The scarred face human nodded, firmly. "I mean, she can be nosy and bossy but she's really smart." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Bulma grumbled, angrily, grabbing Yamcha's ear tightly, "You're supposed to be defending me!"

"I meant being bossy in a good way!" Yamcha pleaded, desperately wanting his ear released from her tight grip.

"Geek thanks and you're an idiot in a good way." Bulma retorted, as everyone around her began to chuckle, with Vegeta and Piccolo being the exceptions. "C'mon guys it's not funny!"

"I guess this is the last time we'll get to laugh together." Krillin sighed sadly, as the laughter died down.

Vegeta couldn't take any more of this drivel, and charged towards the battle. Dying was better than listening to this!

"Hey wait!" Krillin shouted, as he and the rest of the group took off after the Saiyan Prince. Poor Bulma, was left behind, much to her fury.

* * *

The remnants from the explosion was beginning to settle, and the cloud of dust slowly dissipating, leaving a heavily smirking Freeza, confident that he had killed the golden monkey.

"While I applaud your zeal, my child, careful you don't destroy the planet." King Cold drawled. "You won't be able to get your true revenge on this 'Goku' if you uproot the playing field. Still that's one Saiyan down at least."

"I thought of that, father." Freeza assured him, "That's why I didn't use full power." Suddenly his eyes caught something from within the dissolving dust cloud, a glimpse at light yellow hair. To his horror, the Saiyan stood there, completely unharmed from his attack. Even King Cold couldn't withhold a gasp at the sight.

"I'm serious, Freeza! You better hit me with everything you've got!" Trunks coldly informed him, his blonde hair swaying gently in the wind. "Now, let's get this over with!"

Summoning a small ball of energy in his hand, Freeza shouted, furiously, "Nobody tells Freeza how to fight! No one!" The ball turned into a larger beam of bright yellow energy, twice the size of the previous one.

Trunks could have easily swatted away, but chose to brace himself and catching the energy blast in his bare hands.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed as the force of the beam sent him skidding back a few feet before he shattered it into several pieces. Each piece flew off in another direction, destroying mountains, and boulders in the surrounding area. Trunks straightened up, and gave Freeza a taunting smirk.

Up in the air, watching the fight, Goten yawned loudly, thoroughly bored with the spectacle. He wanted to see some good old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat, but he doubted Trunks was going to engage. Looking down at the demon that stood over three metres, Goten wasn't that eager to fight him. Judging from the power he could sense, this King Cold wouldn't be able to even lay a scratch on him.

It looked like he would have to wait for the past version of his father before he got a good fight.

"Fine then, don't listen." The Super Saiyan told Freeza indifferently, "I just told you exactly what you have to do in order to defeat me! What part of hit me with everything you've got didn't you understand?!"

"Hmph!" Freeza snorted, unamused at the Saiyan's arrogance. "You're in such a hurry to meet your doom… So be it."

With that, the icy tyrant ascended into the air and raised his right arm above his head, with his fist clench except for his index finger. Slowly, a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere was formed.

"Freeza! No! The planet can't handle that!" King Cold harshly warned the angered tyrant.

"He said everything!" Freeza retorted, beyond reason, launching the supernova straight at the Super Saiyan. "We'll find Goku in space!"

Trunks didn't move, allowing himself to be hit by the attack, and as the supernova slowly began sinking into the earth, King Cold quickly jumped onto the roof of his ship. "It'll cut through the core!" The king called out, "Freeza to the ship!"

Freeza landed on the ship, and casually walked towards his father. The tyrant wasn't worried in the slightest about the explosion but he froze when he felt it. The air felt like it was being compressed and swirled around the attack as his supernova sunk through the ground, but suddenly he was hit in the back by a gale of wind. As if the pressure had been released.

Spinning around, his eyes widened at what he saw. "Wait! What in the…. How?!" The supernova was slowly being lifted off the ground. Jumping back down onto the earth, Freeza was shocked to see the Super Saiyan, walking out of the crater with his supernova being held above his head with one hand. The Super Saiyan didn't even look to be struggling with the ball of energy, lifting it as if it was simply a beach ball.

"Will you just die?!" Freeza snarled, clenching his fists tightly.

"What's wrong? That all you got?" The Super Saiyan taunted him.

Quickly, Freeza calmed down, and hurriedly fired his signature death beam into the supernova causing the sun-like ball of energy to expand before detonating. Freeza quickly put up an energy barrier in front of the ship, protecting it from the explosion.

Goten flew back sharply to avoid the explosion, before raising his eyes to where his friend had teleported to, unharmed.

Once the explosion and dust settled, all Freeza could see was an enormous crater and no sign of the Super Saiyan. His attack had completely disintegrated him. Clearly this Super Saiyan didn't possess the same skill as the one he fought on Namek. Goku would have blasted his supernova away instead of lifting it. The only thing that exceeded Goku's power was his incredible skill and battle awareness.

"Excellent work, my son." King Cold praised his youngest son, landing back onto the earth, only a few feet from his son. "That yammering fool was all bark and no bite! HAHAHAHA!" The larger demon guffawed.

Freeza smirked, triumphantly. "It was a nice warm up before the real Super Saiyan arrives." Looking up into the sky, the icy tyrant turned his attention to the other Super Saiyan. The one that looked so similar to Goku. Briefly, he had to think about a possible connection the remaining Super Saiyan had to Goku. Clearly, he couldn't be his son, the boy was too old. Shaking off the thoughts, in the end, he would be dead soon, so what did it matter?

"However first… we'll need to get rid of the other insect!" Freeza said, and he prepared to launch himself but quickly realised that the Super Saiyan wasn't focused on him. Instead, he was looking at something else. "What is that monkey loo –?"

"Hey! Freeza!" A familiar voice called out. Spinning around, Freeza's eyes widened as he saw and energy blast heading straight towards him. Both he and his father was forced into the air to avoid the blast, and it harmlessly smashed into the ground, creating another crater. Though it must have only been a tenth of the size compared to the one Freeza recently made.

"Fool!" Freeza chortled, "You missed by a mile!"

"HYAAAAA!" a scream from above silenced him, and Freeza looked up, startled to see the Super Saiyan with his sword drawn and raised above his head. He was too close, and too swift. Freeza had no time to react before the sword sliced through the top of his head, straight down to his waist, cutting him in half.

Freeza could no longer think. His mind was blinded and silenced with pain, and so he didn't even feel the Super Saiyan cut the rest of his body into pieces.

The cruel tyrant's life finally came to an end when the Super Saiyan blasted his remains into ash. The universe would forever be free of Freeza's evil, and tyrannical rule.

* * *

They could see it clearly, all except Bulma and Puar. Once they reached the end of the mountain, giving them a clear view of the wasteland for kilometres, they could see Freeza's demise. It was so quick, and done so easily, that it didn't seem possible.

In one moment, Freeza was in the air, strong and imposing, despite the mechanical adjustments to his body, and the next he was cut in half, by a golden-haired man with a sword. The blow was so smooth, so efficient, that it looked like the man sliced some butter instead of the most terrifying and powerful force in the universe.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta gasped in awe at the sight. He more than anyone, was astonished at what had just happened. Unlike the others, he had a clear understanding at what Freeza was. A demon feared throughout the universe, indestructible, and he had just been cut in half.

"Hey Krillin, look up there!" Gohan shouted, pointing up at the execution.

However the golden-haired warrior didn't stop there, he followed up by slicing Freeza into pieces before blowing them into nothing but ash.

"That was Freeza, he cut him into bits like he was nothing!" Vegeta declared, unable to comprehend such a sight.

"Yeah right and in no time flat, like he wasn't even trying." Krillin muttered, awed.

"How can you all see what's happening up there?" Bulma complained, unable to see what was going on. "I must need glasses or something. Looks like Goku made it back in time, huh? All that time training in space was sure worth it. I told you he'd save us!"

"That isn't Goku." Yamcha quickly informed her, frowning. Not too far from the golden-haired warrior that killed Freeza, floated another two warriors, one of which was in a black dōgi, glowing like a lantern. "There are two of them, and they're both not Goku. For one their hair is golden."

"There powers are incredible… I've never felt anything this huge before. It's mind boggling!" Tien admitted, amazed.

"The one in the black dōgi…" Gohan frowned, looking closer, "He looks a lot like my dad when he transformed into a Super Saiyan!"

"Is it Goku, then?!" Yamcha demanded.

Gohan shook his head, "No, he looks similar and his energy is nearly the same, but I know my dad's ki signature, and that isn't his."

The Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth furiously, uncaring about the discussion around him. He didn't care who these punks were! There was no possible way for them to be Super Saiyans! Immediately, no longer caring about being spotted, Vegeta took off into the sky to get a closer look at the action. Immediately everyone followed, while Yamcha trailed them all, carrying Bulma.

* * *

King Cold had lived for centuries. He had witnessed countless things in his lifetime. He had seen recordings, and statistics of the fearsome Majin Buu, one of the few beings that he genuinely feared. Then there was also Lord Beerus, the Destroyer. It's not like King Cold hadn't tried to grow strong enough to dispose of these threats, but his power was simply too inferior. Fortunately he was a wise being.

He knew that Lord Beerus would only be a wake for a few days at most, destroying the planets that didn't provide him a good meal. He knew how to stay on the God's good side, and he taught Freeza and Cooler on how to do the same.

Majin Buu was a different story.

A monstrous being that existed from the beginning of time, one that was pure evil, living for the sole purpose of destruction. The monster went through cycles of destruction and hibernation, completely at random. However, from what he had gathered from his empire, there were also beings, wizards in fact, that could summon and control Majin Buu. Anybody King Cold could find that had the capabilities of doing that was immediately destroyed.

Majin Buu was a concern that King Cold always had in the back of his mind. Nobody knew where his ball was located, but from what he could gather, the monstrous creature had been sealed permanently since for as long as he had lived, he'd never heard of Buu being active. He was always worried that someday, somebody would release him.

Cooler, his firstborn, was a strong being, one that King Cold used to think of fondly, until Freeza was born. While Cooler was eager to learn, and he constantly pushed himself to his limit to get stronger, which was an admirable trait, compared to Freeza, he was simply inferior. He knew he had damaged his relationship with his eldest son, by spoiling Freeza so, but King Cold didn't care. Cooler's resentment would continue to push him to get stronger.

Freeza though, never needed to train. That's what made him special. He was so naturally strong that even King Cold found himself envious at times. Freeza was capable of great things, and King Cold sometimes considered the possibility that if Freeza truly trained, like Cooler, than the likes of Buu and Lord Beerus could possibly fall to his might.

That realisation came too late though. By the time the possibility had come up, Freeza was so spoilt, lazy and dangerous, that King Cold never tried to force his son to train. He'd just hope the realisation that he needed to train would come to Freeza himself.

It was a dream he had, to destroy Buu and Lord Beerus so their clan would truly become the most powerful and fear in the entire universe. That dream had taken a setback when he found Freeza, cut in half, and bloodied so badly that he needed to wear that cosmic suit. It would take decades to develop the tech to restore Freeza back to his original self.

However his dream had fully been snuffed out now. In a second, Freeza, his pride and joy, was no nothing but ash. Killed at the hands of a Super Saiyan.

"You look like you're gonna blow your gasket."

King Cold, in mid-air, spun around to see the other Super Saiyan hovering only a few feet away from him, with his arms folded across his chest.

Keeping his composure, King Cold smiled, successfully hiding his rage. "Your Super Saiyan friend certainly impressed me." The demon glanced downwards to see the Super Saiyan had sheathed his sword and stood on a mountain, staring up at them. "To encounter fighters of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed. But it does present quite an opportunity."

Goten raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he asked, pretending to be curious. "What kind might that be?"

"You see, I could appreciate a great talent such as you and your friend's. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my son's was. Join me and take Freeza's place at my side as the supreme ruler of the universe." King Cold offered, spreading his arms out invitingly.

Sure, his son may be gone, but perhaps these Super Saiyans could grow in power enough to defeat Buu and/or Lord Beerus. Of course, first they would needed to be dyed his colour. He could make them into martyrs… The Super Saiyans destroying Buu and Beerus, while being destroyed by themselves. Leaving his clan to rule the universe… perfect.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Goten smiled, "And I can assure you, neither is my friend over there."

"Now don't be too hasty." King Cold said patiently, his voice rich and charismatic. "Imagine it. This and every other world would be but the merest of baubles in your collection. Playthings for your amusement. Subject to your every whim."

Goten simply shook his head, no longer enveloped in his pulsing, flame-like aura. Without it, his golden hair had become a lighter blonde.

"No? Alright." King Cold sighed heavily, genuinely remorseful at his answer. He would have to think of a new strategy. For now, he had some Super Saiyans to destroy. "But grant me this." King Cold requested, "Allow me to examine your comrade's sword. A weapon of such obvious quality practically begs to be admired."

"His sword?" Goten asked, amused. "Surely you don't think Trunks killed Freeza just because of his sword, do you?"

"But of course." King Cold admitted, smoothly. "Without that sword, you're both nothing."

"For a king, you sure are ignorant." Goten smirked, causing the king to glower angrily. Bulma had informed them before coming here that Freeza's father was named King Cold, or more specifically, it was just Cold, but since he was the king, well you get the gist. "I reject your offer… now let me give you my own proposal. I'll give you a free shot. Hit me with everything you've got!"

King Cold gritted his teeth, furious by this Saiyan's pathetic taunts, but he wasn't one to turn down such an appealing offer. Gathering all of the power that he could in this form, King Cold shot towards Goten with his arm cocked back, faster than the onlookers watching could follow, but to the two Super Saiyans, it was like he was moving at a snail's pace.

The fierce blow hit Goten in his right cheek, and the Super Saiyan didn't flinch. With wide eyes, King Cold backed away, unable to comprehend what just happened. His punch didn't even leave a bruise on the Super Saiyan's face… how could this be? If anything, his own fist suffered more damage.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Goten sighed, unhappily. "That's really disappointing. I wanted a good fight. Still, I can't believe how much weaker you are than Freeza. What kind of father allows himself to be completely outclassed by his son?"

King Cold glared at the Saiyan for his remarks, but otherwise remained silent, not rising to the taunt. Glancing down at the other Super Saiyan, King Cold finally realised what he was up against. He couldn't win in this form, and it was likely that he couldn't win in his final suppressed form either.

"There's no point dragging this out." The Super Saiyan admitted, "I'm not a fan of killing, don't really enjoy it to be honest. I'd be inclined to let you leave, but I get the feeling you're the type that will simply blow up the planet once your past the atmosphere. I guess I'll just wait for Goku to arrive to get an entertaining fight."

A grin suddenly appeared on King Cold's face. Yes, this Super Saiyan had a weakness, and a big one at that. He didn't know anything about the humans or Saiyans but when these two appeared, his first thought was how young they looked. And he was right. These two were basically kids, strong, but cocky and only seeking the thrill of a fight without thinking about the consequences. Or at the least, that was the case for the Super Saiyan before him. This could work to his advantage.

"You're correct, Super Saiyan." King Cold acknowledged, "At my current level, I wouldn't provide you a challenge."

"Your current level?" Goten couldn't hold back an interested grin.

Down below, Trunks felt a shiver go down his back. He didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, yes. I'm currently in my suppressed form." King Cold silky conceded, "If you would allow me a moment, I can be in my true form in less than a minute."

"No! Don't let him!" Trunks shouted, "We have no idea just how powerful he will be!"

Ignoring his friend, Goten nodded, "Go on…"

"Not even my sons know about my true form. I made sure that they believed that they were unique, and that this was my true form." The king explained, "I needed an ace up my sleeve in case one of my sons foolishly decided to revolt against me."

"Stop! Don't let him!" Trunks yelled furiously. What was Goten doing?! This wasn't part of the plan!

"Show me this power!" Goten demanded, his fiery golden aura erupting around him, his heart racing at the prospect of fighting Cold in his true form.

King Cold discarded his battle armour and cape, with a triumphant smirk. "As you wish, Super Saiyan!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Like it, then please leave a review. Don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

 **Power Levels:**

* * *

Freeza (Supressed) = 40 million

Freeza (100%) = 130 million

King Cold (2nd Form) = 45 million

Trunks = ?

Super Saiyan Trunks = ?

Goten = ?

Super Saiyan Goten = ?

Piccolo = 4 million

Vegeta = 5 million

Gohan = 2 million

Krillin = 100,000

Tien = 1 million

Yamcha = 45,000

Chiaotzu = 12,000

* * *

 **The list of arcs the way this story is set up:**

* * *

 **Gero's Vengeance Saga:**

* * *

 **Return to the Past arc – Goten and Trunks return to warn Goku about the upcoming threat.**

 **A Hellish Future arc – From the moment the Androids appear, to when Goten and Trunks go back in time.**

 **Android arc – Canon Timeline**

 **Imperfect Cell arc – Canon Timeline**

 **Perfect Cell arc – Canon Timeline**

* * *

 **Once that's done, then a new saga starts.**

* * *

 **Future Chronicles Saga:**

* * *

 **This saga explores Goten and Trunks back in their own time dealing with enemies, some their familiar with, and some they're not. This saga will be much, much larger than the Gero's Vengeance Saga.**

* * *

 **Poll Question, posted on Profile:**

 **It doesn't matter which, but should Videl be paired with Goten or Trunks?**

 **Yes or No.**


End file.
